


Problem

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Teen Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: I really LOVE your writing, can I request a Rise!Leo x reader angst one? Like ANGST angst where they are having a big fight in reader’s apartment because of something Leo did/said and reader it’s really upset/angry/hurt so they keep heating the fight and saying things until he kisses the reader, with a happy ending but like ANGST, Thank you and keep up the good work! Btw found you in Ao3 and I really loved Snow Day fanfic
Relationships: Leo/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 16
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Problem

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Aw thank you so much, super sorry it's taken me so long to get to your request and I hope the fic makes up for it. Enjoy!

You sulked home in the rain, leaving behind the warmth and comfort the lair provided in favour of the cold wintery rain of New York. Cars and bikes splashed past you as you shuffled along the sidewalks, not daring to get remotely close to a manhole cover where they could easily drag you back down. 

You could still hear his voice, feel the emotions bouncing around the room as his brother stood witness to your fight. You couldn't believe what a fool, moron, idiot he had been, to do something so stupid and for what? To pull off a cool skateboarding trick that only four other people would see? Sure, some might argue that the fight was pathetic, but you valued his safety above your own most nights and seeing him fall from the height scared you.

Sure, he got back onto his feet with a few scratches covering his body and a gash on his knee, but he still held that toothy grin. You shared the same look of concern as his brothers, however, unlike you, their fear washed away rather quickly; too quick in your opinion. 

Yet, that was only the start of this brewing flame within. A few days later the boys were out on a mission, something about sneaking into Big Mama's hotel for some dumb dog tag. You hadn't paid much mind because it was under Splinter's guidance, you knew he would never let any harm come upon them. But, when the days turned to nights too many times without them you became worried. Yes, they got back fine. But the stories they had told about their time in the building sent shivers up your spine, it was so dangerous and all they could do was laugh and eat pizza.

Someone could have got seriously hurt, or worse. 

A few days after that you and Leo had been walking along the rooftops, desperate for some fresh air and time together. You and Leo had been best friends since the moment you had met, the first time you had ever crossed eyes there had been this silent click of friendship. You could easily tolerate Leo and all his Leo-ness, while he happily indulged with you on all your nerdy superhero stuff. You had a great friendship, although you always wished it had become more.

Maybe that's why you cared so much when he went into dangerous situations with such swagger, maybe that's why you yelled your lungs out to him just moments ago for everyone to see.

They had just come back from patrol, something about fighting those Foot guys again for the tenth time this week. It hadn't been anything new, just light laughs and high threes. Donnie had mentioned something about this massive Foot soldier they had taken out, Mikey quickly comparing it to Godzilla or Kong. You smiled as they proceeded to squabble over who was the bigger bad, "What do you mean Godzilla is better than King Kong? That movie's a classic, have you no respect for the art of cinema!" Donnie huffed, arms crossed over his plastron.

"But Godzilla is a massive dinosaur, D! How is that not the most rad thing you've ever seen?" 

You had drifted away from the thrilling debate, opting to go into the kitchen to see where the turtle in blue resided instead. Bouncing on the tips of your toes as you approached the red-eared slider, you gave him a hearty pat on his shell, knocking whatever he was holding to the ground.

"Hey, Lee. Watch ya doin'?" you mused, still staring at the back of his head as he bent down to retrieve his item. Grumbling under his breath at the obvious reference, he pasted on that stunning smile and finally turned to you. Your smile faltered as you took in his appearance, so caught up in seeing your best friend you had failed to notice the shape that he was in.

His iconic blue bandana was laying limp on the kitchen counter, his arms and legs were littered with little paper cuts, but more prominently, he had a massive black eye with bruises forming all around that area. Gasping quietly, you continued to study his appearance much to his annoyance "Leo, what happened?" He rolled out his shoulders, a small popping sound emitting from the laboured joint, "S'nothing," he mumbled.

"Leonardo Hamato, don't stand there with a bag of peas in your eye and tell me it's nothing." you rasped. Leo looked almost shocked at your commanding attitude, but it was expected from you he supposed. Shrugging off your harsh gaze, he turned to face the fridge, shell resting delicately against the counter, "Fine, you wanna know what happened?" he spat out.

His tone alone sent shivers down your spine, he had never spoken to you before with such malice in his voice. He looked back at you with a glare, a warning that blared 'Don't mess with me'.

"We were on patrol like normal, goofing around and all that jazz. We got to the docks and saw those Foot goons with a bunch of shipping containers and did our hero thing. You know, punching and kicking, quipping." he chuckled at the end, a hint of a smile forming on his lips. He shook his head, promptly hissing at the pain from his blackening eye, "Anyway, we pretty much defeated their paper army and was about to call it a day. But these guys had other plans and made this like  _ huge _ guy, we couldn't shake him."

You took timid steps towards him, your hand shaking as it landed on top of his own. "Leo, what happened?" you repeated more urgency in your voice this time. Leo wrapped his hand around your own, savouring the warmth that crept in from your skin "I got caught up with...well it doesn't matter now, I'm ok aren't I?" 

"Clearly you're not, if you were you wouldn't be stood here with a black eye. And what about your arms and legs, you look like you got chewed up by a paper shredder."

"If anything I was the paper shredder," he joked, you looked at him as though he had lost his mind. "Is this a game to you?" you whispered, now looking down at your muddy trainers. Leo's eyes traced your face looking for any sort of humour or smile, but he found nothing, "What?" 

"You and your brothers go out every night and act like the world is a bouncy castle, when you fall you'll spring right back and everything will be fine-"

"(Y/N)." Leo warned, pulling his hand away from your own, his full attention on you. You walked away from him, pacing back and forth in front of the fridge as a way to cope with your upcoming anger. "No Leo, you can't tell me you take your missions seriously when you're always cracking stupid jokes. God, do you know how much I worry about you when you do dumb shit like this!"

Leo stepped closer to you, his eyes squinting harshly at you "It's not your job to worry." 

"Yeah, well I guess I just like you too much to see you dead on the sidewalk!" you shouted, strutting out of the kitchen to grab your stuff and leave. Leo trailed behind you, hot on your heels, his hands waving around as he spoke "Oh, so just because you like me that justifies that you can boss me around? Tell me what I can and cannot do, huh?" You turned around to him, your head in mere contact with his heaving plastron "No Idiot, it means I actually care about you enough to not see you dead. But I guess I made the wrong choice,  _ huh _ ?" you mocked, side-stepping him to grab your coat; moving to the exit, you didn't look back behind you.

It was funny to think that was only a few hours ago, since then you had just been wandering the streets of New York in hopes to distract your aching heart. You didn't want to return to your apartment, knowing that's where he'll show up to apologise to you. It had got darker in the city since you first came up from the sewers, the breeze becoming more prominent as the cold nipped at your fingertips. Walking past an unsuspecting alleyway, you shrieked as a hand tightened itself around your arm and dragged you into the shadows.

Blinking your eyes open in panic, they rested upon an angry slider. His blue bandana was wrapped loosely around his head, probably not to put too much pressure on his eye, his arms and legs had been covered in plasters no doubt Mikey's doing. "What? Come to yell at me some more?" you snared, Leo only growled in response "You didn't even give me a chance to argue back."

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't know we had to be civilised during a yelling match. Please, ladies first," you scolded. Leo's grip on you tightened, although in the end, he let you go. Deciding to back away to create distance between you both "You're a real bitch, you know that right?" he spits out, his gaze never leaving the grungy concrete. "Why do you always do that?" you hissed.

"Do what?"

"Make dumb jokes and stupid quips, who are you impressing?"

"It's who I am, I'm-"

" _ Who you are _ ? I'm sorry, I didn't know to be on a ninja team you needed a funny guy."

"Well someone's got to lighten the mood!"

"Yeah, when it calls for it!"

"So what? You saying I'm not funny or something?"

"You're doing it again! Always ignoring the real problem-"

"Then tell me what the problem is!"

"You want me to tell you the problem, fine I'll fucking spell it out for you! You're irresponsible, clumsy, attention-seeking, childish, loud, lazy, competitive, a sore winner, a sore loser, you shove pizza in your mouth so fast I'm surprised you don't choke, you-"

"Oh, I'm sorry Mr/Mrs perfect! I forgot you do everything so right all the time, there could never be anything wrong with you!"

You stared at him blankly, during your argument the two of you had crept closer and closer together. Your laboured breaths panting out into the darkness of the night, you could faintly feel his pants hitting your face. Looking down towards your feet, your mind finally processed what was happening; you were losing him. Blinking back up at him, tears flurrying down your cheeks, you mumbled: "I chose to love you, that was my problem."

Leo looked shocked, his clenched fists had parted, he felt his raging shoulders deflate with guilt. You  _ loved _ him? Why? How? Since when? His brain had broken, surprisingly not the first time when his thoughts had drifted to you. "You love me?" he muttered, still in awe. You stepped away from him, wiping away the small trail of snot leaking from your nose. Heading back to the entrance of the alley, you gave him a small glance back. 

Leo leapt forward, his mind making brash decisions as he fought to keep up with you. Lucky for him barely any New Yorker was out on the streets, perhaps fate was real after all. He threw himself in front of you blocking your path, "You love me." he repeated. You groaned, eyes rolling to the back of your head, stepping around him you marched on. Although, Leo was quicker. The teenage turtle again jumped in front of you repeating "You love me." like a mantra, "I wish I didn't." you seethed moving around him again.

However, on the third time he jumped in front of you, you were about ready to slap the red stripes off of his face, "Will you stop?" you huffed. Leo's grin doubled after seeing your bemused frown, "I love you too." he beamed, anger seemingly gone from his system. Your frown deepened "Ha ha, funny." 

"I'm not lying."

"Leooo," you moaned, becoming tired and frustrated by his behaviour. Leo took a timid step towards you "You don't believe me do you?", you couldn't answer him, instead choosing to trace the brick tiles on a nearby building. Leo gently placed a finger under your chin, angling your head so he could beam into your eyes "Here, let me show you." he trailed off. Before you could respond his lips were pushed firmly onto your own, engulfing the plump flesh within seconds. His other hand found comfort on your cheek, while your hands found home around his neck.

You were disappointed that you melted into his embrace so easily, your brain simply ignoring your disagreement for the sake of your heart. You pulled away first, choosing to glance into his eyes for any hint of a lie; all you found was love. "See," he whispered, leaning in again "I never lie." Leo smoothly pushed his lips back to yours, both enjoying being like this together than arguing. You both hummed out "I'm sorry" although neither of you gave the other time to part. You'd apologise properly eventually and you think you had found the perfect way to.


End file.
